


Property Damage

by river_soul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: “He destroyed my computer and with it everything for that big client presentation. I had to miss my nephew's 6th birthday party to spend the weekend recreating the slide deck. Not to mention Dave’s “Best Dad” pencil holder his kids made him was smashed to pieces. Have you ever seen a grown man cry over paper mache, Susan?”
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Property Damage

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after watching the CAWS scene where Steve busts his way through a building while chasing after the Winter Solider. I couldn’t help thinking about those poor people arriving to work the next day and finding their offices destroyed. 😂😂😂

You look up from your phone when your friend Susan gasps beside you. 

“I think that’s Captain America,” she says excitedly, pointing to a man a few feet ahead of you in line. “I am totally getting a photo with him,” she adds with a determined expression on her face. 

As if he can hear her, the man in question cocks his head to the side, revealing enough of his face to confirm Susan is correct. Even with the baseball cap and glasses he wears, his face is unmistakable. Well, that and the shoulder to hip ratio few mortal men possess. 

“Let the man get his coffee in peace,” you plead, already feeling a wave of anxiety welling up. 

Everything from his clothes to his body language makes it clear he’s trying not to be recognized. In general, situations like this give you terrible second-hand embarrassment, but it’s worse when Susan’s involved. She’s never subtle when it comes to getting what she wants. The way she’d badgered that poor Broadway star in New York for a photo and autograph when he’d been trying to enjoy a meal with his family still gives you nightmares. 

“Still holding onto that grudge, huh?” Susan asks with a grin, interrupting your anxiety spiral. 

You huff out a sigh, lips pressed into a thin line. 

“It’s not a grudge,” you mutter. “I spent nearly two months dealing with the mess that man created.”

You still remember the shock of finding your office torn apart when you arrived at work the day after the world learned Hydra had been hiding within Shield. It looked like a war zone with broken doors, destroyed electronics and glass everywhere. You’d had a few choice words for the original Avenger after you learned he was the source of all the damage. Sure, he’d been chasing some crazy metal armed assassin through your building, but that didn’t absolve him from the insane amount of property damage he’d caused.

“He destroyed my computer and with it everything for that big client presentation. I had to miss my nephew's 6th birthday party to spend the weekend recreating the slide deck. Not to mention Dave’s “Best Dad” pencil holder his kids made him was smashed to pieces. Have you ever seen a grown man cry over paper mache, Susan?” 

Your sister had been more than angry when you told her you couldn’t make it out for the party. There had been a lot of groveling after that. Worse though was the fact you let your nephew down after promising to be there. 

“That was months ago,” Susan reasons, waving off your concerns as she fiddles with her phone before snapping a covert photo of Captain America paying for his coffee. 

After waiting a few more minutes the barista waves you forward to place your order. Once you pay, you step aside to let Susan go, scrolling through your phone to keep busy while you wait.

“Excuse me.”

Your head snaps up at the sound of the voice, surprised to see Captain America standing in front of you.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation earlier.” The smile he gives you has Susan practically vibrating with excitement as she comes to stand next to you. 

“I’d like to apologize for the mess I caused at your work.” 

“It’s ok,” you tell him automatically, face hot with the realization he overheard what you said. 

“It’s really not,” he tells you with a frown. “I’d like to make it up to you if I can. Maybe stop by and say hi to your nephew?” He offers sounding surprisingly genuine.

Oh, your sister would certainly love that. You still remember the hearts she’d drawn around Captain America’s photos in her history books. You’d always been a Bucky Barnes girl yourself but standing here now, looking up Steve Rogers’ handsome face, you’re starting to get the appeal. 

“Actually, he loves Iron Man. Could you make that happen?” you ask, catching Susan’s shocked expression from the corner of your eye. As embarrassed as you feel right now you’re not going to pass up the chance to make your nephew's dream come true and secure your title as the best aunt. Especially not after disappointing him so spectacularly. 

“I can make that happen,” Steve says, looking more amused than offended by your request. 

“You should take her out for coffee too,” Susan adds helpfully. “To apologize.”

“Helping my nephew meet his hero is more than enough Captain Rogers,” you assure him, cutting Susan a dark look to keep her from saying anything else. Christ, you’re surprised she hasn’t asked him for a photo yet. 

“It’s Steve,” he tells you with a grin. “And how about we make it dinner instead?”


End file.
